Mission Yaoi
by Erszebeth
Summary: Partie 2/2 : Fun with the boys(toys). Quand Réléna dépasse les bornes, il faut le lui faire comprendre... D'une façon ou d'une autre
1. Une encombrante Réléna

Rating : Définitivement R.

Pairings : 2x1, 3x4, R+1 entre autres…

Genre : Humour, Yaoi lime, schoolfic raté.

Ceci est un gift fic pour Kalhana pour avoir été la première à découvrir *qui* était Ego très exactement.

Bravo Kalhana, je rends hommage à ta lucidité. J'espère que ce fic te plaira.

Erszebeth

Mission Yaoi

Première partie : Une encombrante Réléna

C'était un jour comme tous les autres dans la planque des cinq pilotes.

Enfin… ça aurait pu être un jour comme tous les autres si la fatalité (c'est à dire une scénariste malicieuse) ne s'en était pas mêlée.

Donc, Duo bullait devant la télé, Wufeï sur le même canapé lisait l'art de la guerre de Sun Tzu, Quatre et Trowa préparaient le repas et Heero était à l'étage en train de triturer les touches de son ordinateur chéri. Bref, l'atmosphère était aussi paisible qu'il était possible de l'être avec cinq terroristes à la maison.

C'est alors que deux bruits résonnèrent simultanément, l'un à l'étage, l'autre à la porte. Deux bruits tous deux significatifs de gros ennuis, mais cela, aucun des cinq pilotes ne s'en doutait… Encore.

En haut, Heero ouvrit sa boîte à messages pour y trouver les détails de leur prochaine mission. En bas, Duo ouvrit la porte sans méfiance pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

Réléna.

Duo resta bouche bée en essayant de juguler un cri d'horreur avant que la mijaurée pas gênée ne le pousse pour entrer. A chaque fois c'était pareil, ils pensaient cette mis à l'abri mais… 

Elle était toujours derrière, flairant leur trace ou plutôt celle de Heero comme un chien de chasse enragé, ou qu'une plutôt chienne en chasse…

Et Duo grinça les dents tandis qu'une envie de meurtre le prenait au ventre. 

Etant attiré et pas qu'un peu par Heero, il voyait logiquement en Réléna une rivale et s'était plus d'une fois frappé la tête contre le mur en maudissant l'erreur initiale qui lui avait fait sauver sa vie. Si, le jour où il avait rencontré Heero il l'avait laissé tirer sur cette pétasse en rose, alors son quotidien de terroriste en aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Mais elle était là bien vivante et sa présence se manifesta par sa stridente annonce habituelle :

- Heeeeeeroooo ! Je sais que tu es là Heeeeeeerooooooo !

De marbre à son habitude, le pilote du  Gundam Wing fit son apparition, tenant à la main une feuille de papier sortant juste de l'imprimante. Seul quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement observateur aurait pu remarquer que sa mâchoire était tendue à l'extrême.

- Réléna ? Je croyais que je t'avais dit de ne plus me suivre ?

Mais pour Réléna, rien n'était aussi simple. Habitué toute petite à avoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que s'imaginer qu'on ne veuille pas d'elle. Donc, quand Heero avait dit "Réléna, ne me suis plus ou omae o korosu" elle avait traduit ça par : "je t'aime mais je suis trop timide pour te le dire". Elle avait donc décidé de rentrer dans le petit jeu qu'elle s'imaginait que Heero jouait et de poursuivre le beau pilote qui (dans sa tête de bécasse illusionnée) faisait semblant d'être inaccessible. Elle répondit donc à Heero d'une voix extatique:

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, Heero mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir ou de me protéger. Notre amour nous aidera à franchir tous les obstacles. Nos sentiments sont assez forts pour résister à cette guerre et une fois que nous aurons vaincu, nous pourrons enfin être ensemble pour le reste de nos jours.

Et elle était tellement obsédée par Heero qu'elle ne vit pas les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquiller d'horreur à la pensée d'avoir la Menace Rose collée aux fesses comme un morceau de PQ pour l'éternité. Elle loupa également le grognement de rage de Duo, le rire étouffé de Wufeï et l'incrédulité de Trowa et de Quatre. 

C'est alors que la panique fit commettre une erreur tactique à Heero. Remuant la feuille qu'il avait à la main, il dit :

- Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner dans nos pattes Réléna ! Nous avons une nouvelle mission et nous ne pouvons pas jouer à la nounou avec toi !

Suivant la feuille des yeux avec des yeux rétrécis, Réléna la rattrapa au vol et l'arracha des mains de Heero avant que celui-ci n'ait pu réaliser son intention. Les yeux de la harpie parcoururent ce qui y était noté :

- Infiltration au lycée de la ville… Je vois ! J'y serais avec toi Heero !

La situation était à la fois comique et catastrophique et Duo décida d'intervenir. Reprenant la feuille à Réléna, il la poussa fermement vers la porte en disant :

- Merci, mais on à pas besoin de ton aide, on est des grands garçons. Par ailleurs, si tu viens tu vas encore nous emm… Je veux dire, attirer à Heero des ennuis.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez. A l'intérieur, les G-boys se regardèrent d'un air consterné tandis que Réléna, morose, décida de regagner à pied son hôtel et congédia sa limousine rose.

Marchant dans les rues, elle réfléchissait :

_Si seulement je pouvais amener Heero à m'avouer son amour ! ça serait tellement facile si il n'était pas aussi têtu !_

C'est alors que, tournant son regard vers la droite, elle aperçu une devanture de magasin poussiéreuse contenant des fioles de forme biscornues. Une étrange impulsion la saisit alors et, bien que cette boutique ne soit pas du tout de son standing, elle entra dedans.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était étrange. L'air était lourd, presque *agé* et il n'y avait aucun éclairage à par la lumière glauque passant par la vitrine. Plus bizarre encore, aucun vendeur n'était en vue. Machinalement, Réléna passa en revue les articles sur les étagères. Toutes les potions exposées là avaient des noms bizarres mais l'une en particulier attira son regard.

Car sur une étiquette juste en face de ses yeux, elle pouvait lire :

Révélateur d'amour.

Intriguée et pas peu intéressée, elle saisit la fiole dans sa main et juste derrière elle, elle entendit une voix avec un fort accent créole :

- Je peux vous aider ma petite demoiselle ?

Réléna se retourna aussitôt pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une énorme mama noire curieusement sans âge. Mais, aristocratie oblige, elle reprit rapidement sa contenance habituelle :

- Combien pour cette bouteille ?

La mama la jaugea du regard et répondit :

- ça dépend mam'zelle. Pourquoi qui vous la faut donc, ma potion ?

Réléna hésita mais finit par donner une réponse :

- Eh bien, il y a une personne à qui je tiens et… je sais qu'il tient à moi aussi mais il n'ose pas m'approcher, il est tellement timide…

Un sourire matois étira les lèvres épaisses de la mama :

- Et tu es bien sûre qu'il t'aime ?

Et bien sûr, Réléna, toujours aveuglée par ses illusions répondit :

- ça ne fait pas le moindre doute !

Mais toujours l'imposante femme la fixait des yeux et elle saisit la main vide de Réléna pour la porter à son regard. Examinant la paume, elle sourit et dit :

- Ma belle, ton histoire m'a tout l'air d'un cas d'urgence. Je peux voir ici que ton aimé aime en effet désespérément quelqu'un  mais qu'il n'ose pas lui avouer. Si tu prends ma potion, toute cette histoire aura une fin heureuse.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Réléna et elle murmura pour elle-même :

- J'en étais sûre ! Il m'aime ! " puis, s'adressant à la femme "Combien aurons nous d'enfants ?"

- Hola ma belle, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Pour un cas comme le tien, ma potion est gratuite. Tu peux la glisser dans n'importe quelle boisson, elle est inodore, incolore et sans saveur et elle ôtera les inhibitions et révèlera les sentiments cachés de celui qui la boira.

Toute contente, Réléna fourra la potion dans le petit sac à main qui ne la quittait pas. Quand la porte de la boutique se ferma derrière elle, l'étrange mama vaudoue eut un petit sourire malicieux. Si ce qu'elle avait lu dans la paume de la princesse blanche était vrai (et la mama ne se trompait jamais) alors cette histoire allait bel et bien avoir une fin heureuse… Mais ça ne serait pas du tout celle à laquelle la princesse s'attendait.

A quelques pâtés de maison de là, Heero désespérait. Il était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo et ledit américain tournait et virait dans la pièce, visiblement furieux :

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'as pris Heero ! Tu aurais dû cacher cette feuille à vue ! Maintenant on à la terreur à froufrous qui va nous pourrir la mission (et la vie !) ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux la supporter !

Dans l'espoir de calmer l'américain, Heero dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

- Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un…

Pour le coup, Duo stoppa net et finit par dire, un peu gêné :

- Je suis désolé Heero. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu avais des sentiments pour elle.

Ce fut au tour de Heero d'être séché sur place. Le destin devait lui en vouloir à mort parce que la fille qu'il détestait ne voulait pas comprendre à quel point elle l'insupportait et la seule personne qui réussissait à lever en lui des émotions ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Le problème, c'est que le professeur J avait donné à Heero des connaissances sur tout mais dès qu'il s'agissait de nouer des relations avec les autres ou de coller un nom sur ses émotions, Heero se sentait aussi doué qu'un canard qui aurait essayé d'apprendre à danser la valse. Bref, il était complètement paumé et avait l'impression d'avoir des pattes palmées.

Il essaya bien d'expliquer à Duo :

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Mais l'américain eut un soupir vaincu et dit :

- Il commence à être tard. Les profs ont déjà envoyé nos dossiers à l'école et nous devons y être demain. Nous ferions mieux de dormir.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il ôta son tee-shirt. Il faisait chaud et de toute façon Duo préférait dormir nu. Il est d'ailleurs dommage que Duo ai eu pendant un bref moment la tête dans son tee shirt, parce qu'autrement il aurait vu le regard fasciné de Heero descendre sur son torse nu humide de sueur et si attardé quelques instants… Comme envoûté.

*************

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les six nouveaux élèves faisaient une entrée remarquée. Le hasard avait voulu que Heero, Duo et Réléna soient dans une même classe tandis que Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï étaient dans une autre. D'un œil analytique, Duo examina sa classe et s'aperçut vite qu'elle comptait au moins quinze Rélénas potentielles en plus du modèle original. Ses voisines de derrière n'arrêtaient pas de triturer sa tresse et lui envoyaient déjà des messages et il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Heero pour savoir que c'était pareil pour lui.

Ils étaient cernés par des femelles obsessionnelles et ce n'était que l'une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait les infiltrations en milieu scolaire. Une autre de ses raisons se tenait au pupitre, une règle à la main.

C'était une prof du modèle sévère, avec option tailleur strict et chignon assez dur pour casser des cailloux avec. La règle claqua sur le bureau tandis que la prof essayait de réprimer l'hystérie féminine autour d'eux et elle prononça les deux mots tant redoutés par les étudiants de par le monde :

- Interrogation surprise !

Et Duo grogna en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains ; ça allait être une longue journée.

*********

Réléna avait trouvé son plan. Le plus difficile était de glisser le révélateur dans la boisson de Heero sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Pendant le repas de midi, elle examina les habitudes alimentaires de Heero et trouva la faille. Heero ne prenait pas de l'eau en robinet mais de l'eau en bouteille.

Il s'agissait là de vieilles habitudes : le fait que la bouteille soit scellée lui garantissait que personne n'avait mis quelque chose dans sa boisson. Réléna releva la marque de la petite bouteille qu'il avait prise et s'en procura une avant le repas du soir. Avec une seringue, elle injecta le révélateur au niveau du goulot, juste sous le scellé à un endroit ou personne ne pouvait voir le trou minuscule.

Réléna n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque et avait ajouté deux fois la dose prescrite dans la petite bouteille. Avec ça, même quelqu'un d'aussi secret et de timide que Heero ne pourrait pas retenir ses révélations et ensuite, elle n'aurait qu'à trouver une bonne excuse pour l'attirer dans sa chambre…

Réléna fantasma à ce que pourrait être sa nuit si son plan marchait comme elle l'espérait. 

Mais d'abord, il lui fallait trouver le moyen d'échanger la bouteille truquée avec celle de Heero sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Excitée comme une gamine à qui son père va acheter un nouveau jouet, Réléna glissa la bouteille dans son sac de classe et sortit de sa chambre juste à temps pour tomber sur Heero et Duo qui se rendaient eux aussi à la cafétéria.

Parfait ! son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Jouant des coudes, elle se mit derrière Heero dans la file et constata avec satisfaction qu'il prenait bien la même bouteille qu'à midi. Elle le laissa s'installer à une table toujours avec Duo puis le rejoint. Elle posa son sac par terre, presque sous la table puis, faisant semblant de ne pas faire exprès, elle renversa la bouteille avec le bord de son plateau, puis, une fois par terre la dirigea sous la table d'un geste faussement maladroit du pied. Posant son plateau sur la table, elle dit : 

- Oh désolée Heero, laisse moi la ramasser.

Et se baissa sous la table, elle prit la bouteille truquée dans la poche ouverte de son sac et l'échangea avec celle de Heero rapidement. Elle lui tendit la bouteille et il la saisit.

Substitution réussie !

Le reste du repas passa lentement pour Réléna tandis qu'elle cherchait une raison pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Il avait déjà bu les deux tiers de la bouteille et elle remarqua que sa peau avait pris une jolie coloration rosée. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Duo alors que celui-ci parlait de tout et de rien.

Heero ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudain ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se décoller de Duo. Il observait la peau moite de l'américain, la manière dont sa tresse un peu défaite après une journée de classe suivait ses mouvements vifs tandis qu'il parlait avec animation et tous les mouvements de sa bouche et une étrange chaleur se répandait dans tous ses membres. Il était captivé, regardant la façon dont Duo mangeait, buvait à tel point qu'il ne réagit pas quand Duo, réalisant que la carafe d'eau de la table était vide lui demanda : 

- Heero, si tu ne finis pas ton eau, je peux la boire ?

Heero acquiesça de la tête ; c'est bien simple, à ce moment là il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour Duo pour peu que celui-ci lui ai demandé. Il était tellement concentré sur l'américain en face de lui qu'il ne remarqua pas que Réléna sursautait mais c'était déjà trop tard ; assoiffé d'avoir parlé, Duo porta la bouteille à sa bouche et il la vida d'un trait.

Et une idée loufoque passa dans l'esprit embrumé de Heero : 

_Oh bon sang, comme j'aimerais être cette bouteille…_

A présent, chaque mouvement que faisait Duo sembler posséder un sous-entendu érotique que seul Heero pouvait comprendre. L'obstacle que faisait la table entre eux devenait insupportable et Heero s'entendit dire :

- Duo, nous devrions regagner notre chambre. Nous avons des choses importantes à faire.

Et comme ses yeux ne décollaient pas de Duo, il loupa complètement le regard nerveux de Réléna qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Rapidement, Heero se leva de table et se débarrassa de son plateau, attendant que Duo fasse de même avec impatience. Il n'entendit pas la voix de Réléna dire :

- Heero, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides pour mes devoirs…

Et ce fut Duo qui répondit à sa place avec un peu d'agacement :

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Réléna.

Et les deux pilotes la plantèrent là. C'était peu de dire que Réléna était furieuse. Heero l'avait complètement ignorée. Cette prêtresse vaudoue était une arnaqueuse, sa potion ne marchait pas ! C'était la seule explication logique au comportement de Heero, n'est ce pas ?

**********

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de leur chambre, Duo sentit les premiers effets de la potion agir sur lui. L'air lui semblait devenir trop chaud et le poids du regard d'Heero sur lui semblait presque palpable. Essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère il dit :

- Il fait trop chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas Heero ?

Celui-ci acquiesça encore, tout à sa contemplation de Duo.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche Heero, tu transpires… Tu te sens mal ?

Avec des gestes lents et délibérés, Heero commença à se déshabiller juste sous le nez de Duo qui  réalisa avec horreur que pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il n'avait absolument pas la moindre volonté ce soir… Il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux du spectacle que lui offrait Heero. L'asiatique était à moitié tourné et quand il enleva sa chemise, Duo pu admirer le jeu des muscles dorsaux de Heero qui brillaient de sueur dans la semi pénombre de la pièce. Il ferma sa bouche qui était restée ouverte ; il était à deux doigts de baver devant la musculature de dieu grec qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Heero le fixait du coin de l'œil, regardant les réactions de Duo avec quelque chose dans son regard qui semblait le défier de faire un mouvement en sa direction.

L'américain déglutit et croisa les jambes pour dissimuler son érection naissante. Ça n'était tout simplement pas possible, le perfect soldier ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à lui de cette façon ? Il devait être en train de rêver, oui, c'est ça, c'était forcément un rêve. Un rêve très agréable mais tout de même un rêve.

De son coté, Heero eut du mal à enlever son pantalon. Son membre turgide heureusement invisible à la vue de l'américain ne facilitait pas ses mouvements. Il  se dirigea vers la salle de bains, portant en tout et pour tout sa paire de boxers.

Il s'en débarrassa lentement et se mit sous la douche. L'eau d'abord froide lui fit du bien. Sa peau lui semblait soudain hypersensible et son érection pulsait douloureusement alors qu'elle n'avait même pas été touchée. Il laissa ses mains parcourir sa peau avec le savon et, sans avoir même besoin d'y réfléchir, sa main droite vint entourer son sexe. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Heero avait l'habitude de faire, il trouvait la masturbation vulgaire ; mais les images de Duo ne le laissaient pas en paix et tandis que sa main commençait à caresser son membre, son imagination surchauffée se mit à produire les images qui allaient de paire avec la sensation.

Soudain il n'était plus seul sous la douche, Duo y était également et l'eau coulait sur ses muscles bien définis tout en collant les longues mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux sur son corps… Il était près, si près qu'ils respiraient tous deux le même oxygène tandis que leurs deux corps rentraient en contact, que leurs deux érections se frottaient ensemble. Duo lui lança un sourire démoniaque et s'agenouilla devant lui comme pour lui faire une offrande… Ses mains caressèrent son ventre, puis descendirent plus bas le touchant d'une manière presque hypnotique alors que ses yeux violets ne le quittaient pas du regard… Soudain, il entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue vit laper le bout de son pénis comme le feraient un chat et Heero se tendit en haletant sous la force de la stimulation. Alors, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent un peu plus et Heero sentit Duo l'entourer. La pression était trop forte et il gémit, tout haut cette fois d'une voix presque pâmée : 

- Oooh Duoooo !

++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Et comme je suis une sadique, vous lirez la suite dans la deuxième partie, Fun with the boys… Avec une scène de douche bien lime, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.


	2. Fun with the boys

Rating : Définitivement R.

Pairings : 2x1, 3x4, R+1 entre autres…

Genre : Humour, Yaoi lime, schoolfic raté.

Ceci est un gift fic pour Kalhana pour avoir été la première à découvrir *qui* était Ego très exactement. J'espère qu'il répond à sa demande, c'est-à-dire Un schoolfic 2x1 rigolo… J'avais un peu peur en l'écrivant de retomber dans le style que j'avais pris pour "Me and Heero down by the schoolyard…)

Bravo Kalhana, je rends hommage à ta lucidité. J'espère que ce fic te plaira.

Attention : LIME ! YAOI ! Boysxboys ! sexy scène de douche, bref : Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas et ne dites pas que je ne vous aurez pas prévenus !

Erszebeth

Mission Yaoi

Deuxième partie : Fun with the boys

Dans la pièce à coté, Duo luttait pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'entrer lui aussi dans la salle de bains avant que Heero n'ait fini. Il ne savait ce qui lui arrivait ce soir, mais il lui semblait impossible de maîtriser les sensations qui montaient en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Heero :

_Concentre toi Duo, tu es un pilote de Gundam et tu n'es pas attiré par ton partenaire. Non, pas du tout ! Non, tu ne meurs pas d'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres boudeuses, non, tu résistes ! oh son corps nu contre le mien… Non, non, non ! vite, penser à autre chose ! Cette prof tue l'amour avec son chignon, oui, très bien Heerosousmoientraindegémirohtellementmieux…._

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit venir de la salle de bains :

- Oooh Duooo !

Duo se leva d'un bond. Ça aussi c'était son imagination ?

Il hésita deux secondes avant d'entrer mais les gémissements continuaient, plus forts. Finalement, il fit tourner la poignée de la porte et voici ce qu'il vit :

Heero sous la douche, en train de se toucher, tout son corps abandonné contre le mur et ses yeux fermés. Une vision qui jusque là avait été réservée à ses rêves les plus secrets. Et, oh bonus inédit, Heero était en train de gémir son nom ! A cette vue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses hormones aussi.

Duo ne perdit pas de temps pour se dévêtir et entrer dans la douche. Sa main joignit celle en mouvement de Heero et l'arrêta. De surprise, les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent.

- Tu veux un coup de main Heero ?

Heero ne s'étonna même pas de la présence de Duo dans la même douche que lui tellement son désir se faisait impérieux. Il avait besoin de sentir Duo, tout Duo et était pris d'un étrange besoin de dire exactement à l'américain tout ce qu'il ressentait :

- S'il te plaît Duo, j'ai besoin…c'est tellement fort, tellement de pression, s'il te plaît…

Duo répondit, sa voix pleine de désir :

- Dis moi Heero… Dis moi ce que tu veux.

- Toi, toi Duo, s'il te plaît !

Heero était presque désespéré. Il était proche de l'orgasme avant que Duo n'arrive mais à présent, celui-ci l'empêchait de se toucher et la pression devenait torturante, surtout avec l'objet de ses désirs à proximité. Le maintenant sous lui, Duo accéda à sa requête et il se pencha pour embrasser Heero. Tous les deux chauffés à blanc, ils échangèrent un baiser si brûlant que la vapeur qui s'échappait de la douche n'était plus soudainement due uniquement à l'eau chaude. Leurs deux langues luttèrent ensemble avant que Heero s'avoue vaincu sous l'assaut des sensations que Duo éveillait en lui. Il gémit dans la bouche de Duo tandis que les mains de celui-ci le parcouraient puis la bouche de Duo le quitta et quelques instants plus tard, Heero poussa un cri de plaisir choqué quand celle-ci s'attaqua au fantasme qu'il avait entretenu quelques minutes auparavant.

Pour Heero la sensation était incroyable, tellement plus forte que celle de sa main et encore amplifiée par le fait de savoir que c'était Duo qui lui faisait ça. La bouche de Duo le quitta un instant et il l'entendit dire : 

- Donne le moi, Heero…

Et tandis que Duo l'entourait de nouveau, Heero ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'incroyable spectacle qu'offrait Duo et se tendit une dernière fois en criant le nom de son amant alors que celui-ci lui prenait tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Heero se laissa retomber contre le mur, abasourdi par l'intensité de son orgasme et par l'endorphine qui à présent courait dans ses veines. Les bras de Duo l'entourèrent et il l'entendit dire d'une voix rauque :

- Et maintenant, Heero ?

Le souffle court, Heero répondit :

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Duo haussa un sourcil, coupa l'eau et entraîna le japonais vers la chambre en disant :

- Tout ce que je veux ? Alors Heero, je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit. Je vais te prendre et te faire crier sous moi, te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais eu auparavant. Je vais te faire hurler mon nom, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de voix ni le moindre doute que tu m'appartiens. Ce soir, Heero, je vais te faire mien.

Heero ne pu réprimer un frisson de pur plaisir :

- Duooo…

Et ils s'écoulèrent tout les deux sur le lit pour permettre à l'américain de mettre son plan à exécution d'une manière très satisfaisante pour eux deux.

Et ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne virent pas un énorme corbeau noir qui les regardait depuis le rebord de la fenêtre avec dans les yeux le même éclair malicieux que la grosse mama vaudoue.

********

Réléna avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Duo et Heero, eux en avaient passé une très bonne. Tellement bonne que quand Heero ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il eu l'impression de s'éveiller d'un rêve. Un rêve en l'occurrence très matériel puisque non seulement son lit était plein d'américain ronflant, mais en plus certains de ses muscles normalement inutilisés placés à des endroits pour le moins inhabituels et immensionnables étaient courbaturés, voire très courbaturés. Bref, lesdits muscles exprimaient sous forme de douleur leurs réclamations suite à une mise en service abusive à l'administration générale également connue sous le nom de cerveau. C'était tout simplement des muscles que l'entraînement pourtant complet de Heero n'avait jamais sollicités.

Autrement dit, Heero avait mal au cul et comprenait à présent toutes les subtilités de l'expression américaine : "A pain in the ass".

Et si Heero avait besoin d'une autre preuve de ce qui s'était passé la nuit derrière que la présence de Duo dans son lit, alors cette douleur en était un preuve irréfutable. Une seule question hantait son esprit : 

_Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ? C'était la pleine lune hier soir ou quoi ?_

Mais Heero avait d'autres problèmes plus immédiats parce que Duo se réveillait.

Duo cligna de l'œil et vit Heero qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. 

_Oh bordel. C'était pas un rêve. Yuy et moi on l'a vraiment fait._

Le regard de Heero semblait soudain trouver les couvertures très intéressantes et ses joues quand à elles venaient de piquer un fard pour le moins spectaculaire. Toujours sans regarder Duo, il dit :

- Désolé Duo, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es désolé. A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies pas souhaité que ça arrive…

- Oh, non Duo, c'est pas ça, je te le jure mais… Je n'étais pas censé perdre totalement le contrôle de moi même…

Duo réfléchit deux secondes. Il avait la même impression dérangeante que celle qu'exprimait Heero.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai toujours été attiré par toi mais hier… c'était incontrôlable.

Heero le regarda les  yeux ronds :

- Tu es attiré par moi ? Toi aussi ?

Duo le fixa d'un air légèrement ironique :

- Après cette nuit, je me demande comment tu peux avoir un doute. N'empêche que je trouve ce brusque flamboiement de passion incontrôlée et incontrôlable plus que louche. T'as une idée sur ce qui a pu le provoquer ?

Heero réfléchit deux secondes :

- ça nous a pris juste après le repas.  Quelque chose dans la nourriture ?

- ça m'étonnerait. Après tout quelle école aurait l'idée de mettre un aphrodisiaque dans la nourriture ? Comme si les étudiants n'étaient déjà pas assez hormonaux comme ça. De plus, je crois bien qu'on était les seuls à crier hier soir…

Heero repiqua le nez vers les couvertures en arborant une couleur "rouge homard ébouillanté" que Duo ne pu s'empêcher de trouver attendrissante sur les joues du jeune soldat. Heero quand à lui revoyait les images du repas de la veille en cherchant quelque chose que Duo et lui auraient consommé quand il réalisa brusquement :

- Ma bouteille d'eau !

- Euh, oui, quoi ?

- On en a bu tous les deux !

- Mais la bouteille était scellée, non ?

C'est alors qu'ils comprirent tous les deux car ils s'exprimèrent tous les deux :

- Réléna !

Et Duo continua :

- La garce, elle a du échanger ta bouteille sous la table ! Elle voulait te faire boire un aphrodisiaque pour…

Duo était incapable de finir sa phrase. L'idée de Réléna et de Heero ensemble dans le même lit lui était absolument insupportable et lui donnait envie de vomir (a moi aussi d'ailleurs). La princesse avait franchi la limite à ne pas dépasser. Mais heureusement Heero eu les mots qu'il fallait pour dissiper son malaise :

- Mais même après avoir bu ce qui était dans la bouteille, je n'avais pas envie de la toucher ne serait ce qu'avec le petit doigt…Je ne lui ai même pas jeté un regard. Par contre, j'étais a deux doigts de te sauter dessus dans la cafétéria.

Ce fut à Duo de rougir à ce compliment indirect. Il finit par dire :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses Heero, mais je pense qu'on devrait faire payer à Réléna le petit tour qu'elle a voulu te jouer. J'ai une petite idée qui devrait la détourner à tout jamais de toi et nous permettre d'accomplir nos missions sans la Menace Rose dans nos pattes…

- On pourrait juste la menacer de la descendre…

Duo répondit avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

- Hum, Heero, tu l'as déjà fait pas mal de fois et sauf ton respect, ça ne marche pas du tout. Au contraire, à chaque fois que tu pointes son arme sur elle, elle n'en est que plus excitée…

- Duo… Surtout ne va pas chercher une quelconque signification freudienne là-dessous ou omae o korosu !

- Omae o korosu, mmh ? Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, enfin… ça dépend de ce que tu utilises pour me tuer, bien sûr…

Le sous-entendu sexuel était si clair que pour la troisième fois ce matin là, Heero arbora une nouvelle teinte de rouge (tomate) sur ses joues.

- Duo !

Mais Duo se pencha vers lui avec  un sourire sexy sur les lèvres et dit d'une voix encore plus sexy :

- Et si je t'expliquais mon plan, Heero ?

Et entre deux baisers, il dit :

- Je vais l'appeler mission Yaoi…

Et il procéda à l'explication de son plan d'une manière très poussée (dans le matelas) ce qui fit que les deux pilotes se dispensèrent eux-mêmes de cours ce matin là.

*************

- Mission Yaoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Maxwell ? grogna Wufeï.

Il avait ses raisons pour être de mauvaise humeur. La disparition soudaine de son idole avait alerté Réléna qui avait passé sa matinée à poser mille et une questions aux trois pilotes restants. Lorsque enfin l'américain et le japonais étaient sortis de leur chambre, ils avaient été coincés dans une salle de classe par un Wufeï d'humeur massacrante et un Quatre et un Trowa perplexes.

Duo répondit avec sur ses lèvres le sourire d'une personne qui a passé les douze dernières heures à répondre aux exigences de ses hormones :

- Simple, Wufeï. Puisque Réléna ne lâche pas Heero, nous allons la faire lâcher. Vu son éducation, il y a de fortes chances que Réléna ne supporte pas l'homosexualité. Nous allons donc lui révéler l'orientation sexuelle de Heero de la manière la plus brutale possible, histoire de la choquer.

Wufeï eut un petit reniflement méprisant :

- Mais Yuy n'est pas gay que je sache.

- Hum, newsflash Feï-Feï… Réléna avait mis un "stimulant" dans l'eau de Heero hier soir et, comment dire…

Duo n'eut pas plus à s'expliquer parce qu'à ce moment là, Heero enroula un bras possessif autour de la taille de Duo et l'attira vers lui. Les yeux de Wufeï s'élargirent assez pour les débrider et quand les lèvres de Heero commencèrent à courir sur la nuque de l'américain, le chinois se mit à saigner du nez. Duo eu pitié de lui et dit à Heero :

- Mmh, je pense que Wufeï n'a pas besoin d'un dessin, Heero. Enfin bon, quoiqu'il en soit, la mission Yaoi prévoit que l'on fasse croire à Réléna que nous sommes tous gay, histoire de ne pas prendre de risque. Quatre et Trowa sont déjà ensemble…

- Minute Maxwell, je ne suis pas gay moi et je refuse de faire croire que je le suis, c'est une question d'honneur !

Les yeux de l'américain se plantèrent sur Wufeï :

- Tu refuses les paramètres de la mission, Wufeï ?

- Et comment que je les refuse ! Les membres du clan du Dragon ne sont pas gay !

Duo s'inspecta les ongles d'un air faussement innocent et dit pensivement :

- C'est dommage, vraiment dommage… Comme il n'y avait personne pour faire la paire avec toi, on pensait Heero et moi faire une partie à trois avec toi Wufeï…

A cette évocation, le visage du chinois se fit d'une blancheur fantomatique tandis que son saignement de nez se transformait en inondation et il se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches. Observant la fuite du pilote numéro cinq, Trowa dit à Duo :

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein !

- Héhé, désolé. J'adore le titiller. Avouez que ses réactions sont comiques, non ?

**********

Réléna ne savait plus quoi penser. Après que son Heero et l'autre pilote qui l'accompagnaient toujours aient disparu, c'était au tour d'une-mèche-planque-tout et du blondinet chouinard d'avoir disparu. Des cinq pilotes, il ne restait plus de disponible que l'austère pilote chinois.

Pour la cinquième fois au moins depuis le début de leur pause, elle demanda au pilote 05 :

- Mais enfin, ou est Heero ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Wufeï répondit :

- Il est dans la chambre de Trowa et de Quatre. Ils devaient se concerter à propos de quelque chose… Mais je suis sûr que Heero sera très content si tu vas les voir…

Wufeï jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre. A l'heure qui l'était les deux couples devaient être en pleine action. Quel genre d'action, ça, Wufeï faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser.

Réléna ne remarqua pas la façon dont la voix du chinois traînait. Elle était en manque, il fallait qu'elle voie son obsession. Elle se précipita donc vers l'aile ou se trouvaient les chambres,  sans remarquer un Wufeï au sourire machiavélique la filant de loin.

Poliment, Réléna frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Cependant un gémissement filtra par la porte. Réléna connaissait bien cette voix là. Pensant que Heero était peut être blessé (on ne sait jamais avec les soldats), Réléna dit :

- Heero, tu vas bien ? j'entre !

Elle ouvrit la porte et voici ce qu'elle vit :

Les deux lits étaient chacun occupés par un couple. Mais ce qui attira son attention, ce fut un Heero complètement nu empalé sur un Duo Maxwell tout aussi nu en train de gémir et de crier à chaque va et vient de son amant. Réléna resta figée sur le pas de la porte, la bouche ouverte, en train de détailler le corps parfait de son flirt… En train de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce quelqu'un d'autre étant oh, abomination, un HOMME !

Et tandis que son subconscient était en train de baver à la vue de quatre splendides jeunes garçons nus ET en pleine action, son conscient lui réalisa que Heero était gay et qu'il était probable que ce soit Duo qui ai retiré les marrons du feu après qu'elle ait mis la potion dans la bouteille de Heero. Elle aurait pu s'évanouir sous le choc quand une nouvelle évolution de la situation lui porta le coup de grâce.

Car, pendant que Réléna voyait toutes ses illusions disparaître en fumée, Heero lui se rapprochait de l'orgasme à chaque coup de butoir de Duo. Un dernier coup et Heero cria son extase tandis que des jets de semence giclaient de son érection.

Le choc était trop grand pour elle et devant cette vision d'horreur et elle s'exclama :

- Non ! Mes yeux ils pouriiiiiiiiiiiissent !

Et seul son instinct de préservation pu la faire fuir devant ce spectacle décadent. Elle se mit à courir dans le sens inverse en pleurant. Et buta sur Wufeï :

- Onna ! Quelle est cette agitation !

Dans son fort intérieur, Wufeï était mort de rire. Le plan de Duo marchait impec', la mission Yaoi était un succès total.

- Heero… Non, c'est trop horrible, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui adresser la parole… comment cela à pu arriver ?

Le cœur de Wufeï s'attendrit devant la fragilité de la jeune fille :

- Courage, onna ! Tous les hommes ne sont pas gay. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un soldat honorable qui n'est pas gêné par les femmelles obsessionnelles.

Réléna cligna des yeux :

- Vraiment ?

Wufeï hocha la tête et continua sa route en priant pour que les quatre autres pilotes se soient fait présentables. Derrière lui, les yeux de Réléna brillaient d'un nouvel éclat. Elle venait de se trouver une nouvelle proie.

*********

Ils étaient de retour dans leur planque, ils avaient accompli leur mission de reconnaissance et, oh miracle ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de la Harpie en rose. Les choses, pensa Wufeï le nez dans l'art de la guerre, ne pouvaient pas s'améliorer.

La sonnette raisonna et Quatre alla répondre. C'est alors que Wufeï entendit avec horreur le nouveau cri de guerre de Réléna :

- Wufeiiiiii ! C'est moi Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Et derrière le chinois, une main se posa sur son épaule et il entendit la voix de Duo lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton guilleret :

- Alors dis moi, honorable membre du clan du Dragon, ça te dirait d'être pris en sandwich entre Heero et moi ? Parce que c'est ça ou Réléna…

Et à la fenêtre du salon, un noir corbeau laissa échapper un croassement qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rire pendant que Wufeï lui riait jaune sur son canapé.

Owari !!!

Hum. Je sais que dans la commande de Kalhana rien ne parlait de Wufeï mais… Je sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça. A tous les coups on va me demander une séquelle 2x5x1…


End file.
